Wspomnienia Haymitcha
by kul910
Summary: Mój debiut tutaj. Tekst powstał na potrzeby forum mirriel.


Już prawie koniec. Tylko jeden chłopak wejdzie na scenę i mogę iść do domu. Uspokoję młodego i świętujemy z Jenny.  
Boże, kobieto pospiesz się! Ktoś ma tu plany na popołudnie!  
\- Haymitch Abernathy!  
Co?! Dobra, tego się nie spodziewałem, ale damy radę. Muszę pewnie wejść na scenę. Nie okaże słabości. Niech tylko o tym marzą.

\- Mamo. Będzie dobrze. Wrócę. Młody, ty też się nie łam. Za cztery tygodnie będziemy świętować - mówię z czymś na kształt uśmiechu. Kiedy wychodzi moja rodzinka, wchodzi najlepsza istota na Ziemi-Moja Jenny. Z miejsca mnie przytula, a ja biorę ją na kolana i tak siedzimy, bez słowa. Na koniec tylko szepcze - Kocham Cię. - i już jej nie ma.

Ale baran! W tych super wdziankach, na pewno ktoś nas zauważy! Debil, debil, debil! Mam ochotę coś rozwalić.

Po co mam brać udział w tym durnym wywiadzie?! Po co? Po co? Trzeba to trzeba. Cesar dziś jest ciemnozielony. Ciekawe, jaki kolor włosów sprawi sobie za rok. Ciekawe, czy dożyje, by to zobaczyć.

Arena jest, no cóż...jest ładna. Jest duża łąka, są ptaki. Jest pięknie, i tak...magicznie.  
Dzięki tej pięknej arenia, jako pierwszy orientuję się, że rozbrzmiewa gong. Zgarniam broń, plecak i gnam do lasu.  
Wędruje bardzo długo. Nogi mnie bolą, ale dalej wędruje. Dopiero późnym wieczorem pozwalam sobie na odpoczynek.  
Gdy szedłem, rozbrzmiewały armaty, oznaczające śmierć trybuta. Naliczyłem osiemnaście. Teraz potwierdzam te informacje. Zginęły dwie osoby z dwunastki. Zostaliśmy my, ja i ta blondyneczka, Maysilee.  
Od początku igrzysk wędruje przed siebie. Jem tylko żywność z Rogu Obfitości. Piję tylko deszczówkę. Trochę przerażają mnie te wiewiórki, ale jest całkiem nieźle.  
Wulkan. Wulkan w górze. Pięknej i malowniczej górze. Nikt się nie spodziewał, ale ja wiedziałem, że coś jest z nią nie tak. I na szczęście byłem daleko. A teraz mam mniej przeciwników i jestem bliżej dwunastki.  
Przez durny labirynt żywopłotów muszę wracać do środka lasu.  
Spotykam tu zawodowców. Trzech zawodowców. Jest trzech na jednego. Walczę, ja się nie poddaje bez walki. Dwóch zabijam, trzeci mnie rozbraja. Już myślę, umrzesz, ale coś tu przelatuje. Strzałka. Nie trafia we mnie, tylko w zawodowca. Ciekawe co w niej było, skoro od razu umiera?  
Moją wybawicielką jest nie kto inny, tylko Maysilee. Zawieramy sojusz. Wolę nie myśleć, że w końcu będzie trzeba go zerwać.  
Razem jest lepiej. Razem jest łatwiej. Tylko to irytujące ,,dlaczego?". Dlaczego chcę iść dalej? Bo gdzieś musi być koniec, granica, prawda?  
Kiedy docieramy do końca, granicy, nie widać tam nic ciekawego. Tylko wielka przepaść. Marsylie chce wracać, ale ja muszę tu zostać. Zrywamy sojusz Maysilee. odchodzi.  
Nagle kamień spada w przepaść. I...wraca. Rzucam kamień, ktory natychmiast wraca mi do pieści. Wiedziałem. Wiedziałem, że coś tu jest! Pole siłowe. Pole siłowe, które odbija.  
Śmieję się. Arena i śmiech. To głupie. Chyba, że śmieją się mieszkańcy kapitolu na wakacjach.  
Nagle słyszę krzyk. Okropny krzyk Maysilee, który rozbrzmiewa pośród drzew.

iegnę, biegnę do Ciebie. Maysille, biegnę, nie umieraj!  
O nie! Za późno. Do jasnej cholery, za późno. Wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak. Cholera, wiedziałem. Piękne ptaki. Po prostu, piękne, durne ptaki. Cholera, piękne to zgubne.  
Nie dam rady jej pomóc. Nie ma szans. Trzymam ją już tylko za rękę, szepcąc słowa pożegnania.  
Dziś z piątki zrobiła się dwójka. Ja i ona. Dwunastka i jedynka. Dziewczyna i chłopak. Ostatni i pierwsi. Zabawne.  
No to walczymy. Walczymy, ku uciesze cholernego, kapitolońskiego tłumu. Boże, dużo krwi. Bardzo dużo krwi. Ten tłum się pewnie cieszy. Mają to w dupie, że jesteśmy prawdziwymi ludźmi, że nas to boli.  
Straciłem broń, kuźwa, straciłem broń i uciekam. Uciekam, bo straciłem broń. Dobiegam do końca areny, tej cholernej areny. Ona rzuca we mnie siekierą. Chybia, lecz i tak myśli, że jest zwyciężczynią.  
Ale siekiera wraca. Wraca. Cholera, paskudny widok.  
Fanfary grają, a ja jestem zwycięzcą. Nie, kuźwa, nie zwycięzcą. Ja jestem żywy. Jestem żywym mordercą, cholera. Przynajmniej wrócę do dwunastki.

Muszę przez to przejść... Ostatni raz na tej scenie i do domu. Do małego, Jenny i matki. Dam radę.

Ten ostatni raz jest koszmarny... nie mogę patrzeć gdy umiera Maysyliee. To moja wina.

W końcu mogę wracać. Na peronie są jeszcze kamery, ale potem mam chwilę spokoju z rodziną i Jenny. W moim nowym domu. Ten dom jest bardzo...ogromny. Nie wydaje mi się przez to dobry, ale teraz już nie będzie nam przynajmniej niczego brakować. Mówię to Jenny, uśmiecha się. W końcu jest normalnie.

Jak mogłem być taki głupi? Myślałem, że moje szczęście będzie trwać wiecznie! Ha! A teraz nie mam nikogo. Pozwoliłem sobie na nadzieję... powinienem zostać na arenie. Martwy.

Tournée zwycięzców to koszmar. Z którego na dodatek nie potrafię się obudzić. Nadal nie mogę się pogodzić, że ich nie ma. Lucas miał dopiero 12 lat... Dlaczego ja muszę żyć na tym okrutnym świecie?! Ludzie to świnie!

Pierwszy raz w Kapitolu jako mentor jest chyba gorszy od całego pobytu na arenie. Chciałem te dzieciaki sprowadzić do domu, naprawdę. A wzrok ich rodziców po powrocie... Nie mieli szans. Mali, wygłodzeni, dla Kapitolu nic nie znaczący.

Nie wiem kiedy zacząłem pić to jakoś pomiędzy igrzyskami. Nie wiem którymi. To było za trudne. A teraz wszystkie igrzyska zlewają się w jedno.

Potem przyszli Katniss i Peeta. To nie były małe, wygłodzone dzieci. To byli wojownicy. Kolejne igrzyska, ale inne. Potem kolejne, naprawdę nie chciałem posyłać tam Peety, Katniss.

Rewolucja i wracam do dwunastki. Niewiele z tego pamiętam. Ale jest inaczej teraz tu można być szczęśliwym, tylko ja już chyba nie potrafię. Dalej piję, mijają tygodnie, miesiące, lata. Przestaje pić, chyba w końcu zaczynam korzystać z tego co dla mnie wywalczyli...


End file.
